Reviens-moi
by Dar-K64
Summary: Cela fait trois ans que Fang c'est sacrifiée pour sauver cocoon... Lightning reviens sur les lieux de l'évènement. (One shot)


**Hum... Insomnie donc j'écris et voilà ce que je ponds^^ C'est ma toute première fanfiction Flight...**

**J'accepte bien évidemment toute les critiques, bonne ou mauvaise**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**_Reviens-moi_**

« Hey… Tu sais quel jour nous sommes n'est-ce pas? Les autres sont en trains de faire la fête… Snow, Sazh, Hope, Serah… Ils sont tous réunis. Pour vous… Je sais que tu désapprouverais ma présence ici, plutôt qu'avec eux, tu préférerais sans doute que je sois en train de lever un verre pour ta santé mais je ne peux pas…Non, c'est trop difficile. Je ne peux pas rire, boire, manger, non… pas aujourd'hui…

Tu sais, la vie à continuée d'avancer pour les autres, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. J'aurais du faire la même chose mais c'est au dessus de mes forces.  
Hope est retourné chez son père à Palumpolum. Il a bien changé en trois ans, il est devenu un très beau jeune homme. Je crois me souvenir qu'il fait des études pour devenir un grand scientifique…je suis persuadé qu'il y arrivera. Il m'appelle souvent, je sens qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et même si cela à tendance à m'agacer un peu, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je l'aime bien. C'est vrai que durant notre aventure, je l'avais un peu pris sous mon aile. Il était si jeune…jamais il n'aurait du connaître une si grande tragédie…mais il a relevé la tête et regarde vers l'avenir avec confiance. Je suis fière de lui.

Sazh a retrouvé son fils et il fait tous ce qu'il peux pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je trouve qu'il s'en sort très bien. Le petit bonhomme à bien grandit, il va bientôt avoir neuf ans…je suppose que je serais invité à son anniversaire, comme l'année précédente. Son père est devenu pilote de chasse et l'emmène partout avec lui. Je doute que cela soit prudent mais je peux comprendre son besoin de l'avoir à ses cotés. Lui aussi m'appelle souvent, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous avec moi mais je dois t'avouer que parfois, j'ai des envies de meurtres. Je pense que tu n'es pas étonnée. Tu me connais depuis le temps…

Pour ce qui est de Snow et Serah, je leur es finalement donné ma bénédiction. Je vois d'ici ton sourire moqueur et avant que tu ne te fasse des idées, non je n'apprécie toujours pas l'homme qu'a choisi ma sœur…mais il l'a rend heureuse et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. La revoir m'a fait tellement de bien…j'ai pu enfin m'excuser pour ce que je lui avais dis le jour de mon anniversaire, avant que tous cela n'arrive. Je pense que ça a enlevé une partie du poids que j'avais sur les épaules de savoir qu'elle me pardonnait. Le mariage a eu lieu l'année dernière, et tu dois bien te douter que j'étais la demoiselle d'honneur… mon dieu! Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'étrangler le grand blond ce jour là. Il a osé m'appeler sœurette! Il avait de la chance que je sois en robe et que Serah soit entre nous deux. Sinon il n'aurait même pas pu profiter de sa lune de miel. Arrête de rire s'il te plait…ce n'est pas drôle… Tout le monde était présent à ce grand évènement… mais il y avait deux sièges vides… Bon sang, que j'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Ne prend pas cet air étonné, tu sais très bien que ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre? Bien sur… tu vas me sortir que ta joue s'en rappelle encore… Lorsque je t'avais donné cette claque ce jour là, elle me semblait justifiée… Mais je tiens à m'excuser pour ce geste. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Rah! Tu avais le don pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Tu étais toujours en train de me taquiner, de repousser mes limites et moi? J'essayais de rester calme, de me dire que si je ne réagissais pas à tes provocations, tu finirais par te lasser. Mais il faut croire que les pulsiens sont têtus parce que tu n'as jamais lâché le morceau. Et aujourd'hui ça me manque…

Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu partie? Pourquoi m'as-tu laisser sans même te retourner? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir alors que mon cœur cri de douleur? Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de te dire au revoir… Alors aujourd'hui je suis là, au pied de se pilier que toi et Vanille avez érigé pour stopper la chute de cocoon, vous sacrifiant pour nous offrir un lendemain… Ma tête repose contre la surface rude, mes genoux sont au sol et je n'arrive pas à me relever, mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir, pendant que je t'adresse cette prière silencieuse… Je t'en supplie… reviens moi…

Cela va bientôt faire trois ans et pourtant la douleur est toujours là… plus présente à chaque pas que je fais pour avancer. Je ne peux plus continuer. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire… Les regrets? La tristesse? Ou tout simplement l'espoir? Cet espoir qui ne m'abandonne pas… L'espoir que tu me revienne un jour… C'est bien la seul chose qui me permet de rester debout quand j'y repense. Bien sur il y a Serah, mais même la joie de l'avoir retrouvé n'enlève pas cette amertume qui persiste dans mon cœur. Oui… nous avons rendu l'impossible, possible… mais à quel prix? Tu as laissé un vide en moi, un gouffre qui ne cesse de grandir, de m'entrainer dans une chute à laquelle je ne survivrais pas. Je le sais. J'ai essayée de relever la tête, Etro m'en est témoin mais plus j'avance et plus je saigne. Je me relève, après chaque moment de faiblesse et parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me tends la main, que tu m'aides, que tu essayes de cicatriser la plaie béante que tu as laissé dans mon cœur quand tu as disparue.

Tu hantes mes rêves. Je ne cesse de voir ton visage, ton sourire charmeur qui me faisait perdre tout mes moyens, tes yeux… tes yeux émeraudes qui me tourmentaient autant qu'ils m'apaisaient. Tout en toi me manque… ton impétuosité, ton sourire, ton regard, tes cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui tombaient librement sur tes épaules, ton corps, sculpté par les dieux j'en suis persuadée, que j'aurais aimé serrer dans mes bras, rien qu'une fois. Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, j'étais trop fière… je m'en excuse, je regrette tant…

Je suis retourné à Oerba…je crois que j'espérais t'y retrouver, me sentir plus proche de toi mais il n'y avait rien. Juste un silence, pesant, me coupant le souffle…

Lorsque je fais une gaffe. Pendant un instant j'attends ton rire moqueur, une taquinerie qui me ferais sortir de mes gons mais je n'entends rien. Alors mon sourire disparait et je verse une larme. Bien sur, j'essaye de faire bonne figure devant les autres, cependant je sais qu'ils ne sont pas dupes, que mon sourire ne les trompes pas. Je fais pourtant de mon mieux, mais je suis fatiguée… fatiguée de faire semblant. Je voudrais tant pouvoir te retrouver, te serrer dans mes bras, te dire tout ce que je n'osais pas m'avouer et qui m'ai apparue en ce jour maudis, lorsque j'ai réaliser que je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire part de mes sentiments…

J'aurais tant aimé être à sa place, auprès de toi…pour l'éternité. Cristallisée dans ce pilier qui te retiens prisonnière, malgré toutes mes prières. Oui, j'ai prier… pour qu'Etro vous accordes une autre chance, vous fasses revenir ici, avec nous. Et avec égoïsme, pour qu'elle te fasse revenir près de moi… mais elle ne m'a pas entendu…  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'ai plus la force de me battre dans un monde où tu n'existe plus. Tu étais mon pilier, mon espoir d'un monde meilleur. Et alors que tu n'es plus là, je me sens perdu, une coquille vide qui déambule lentement dans un monde qui continu de tourner…alors je dépose les armes…c'est fini! Je ne veux plus continuer sans toi! Chaque fois que je fais un pas, il me rapproche inévitablement vers l'abyme qui s'ouvre devant moi, et qui m'attire à lui. Je ne peux pas lui résister, je n'ai plus la force d'essayer…

J'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon sang, mon oxygène…mon cœur. J'ouvre les yeux trop tard, sur ce qui était une évidence depuis le début. Je suis désolée. Désolée d'arriver trop tard, de n'avoir jamais su te dire ce que je ressentais. Je me voilais la face et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je regrette…

Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour mon aveuglement…Je suis tellement désolée… Pour la première fois j'aimerais te dire quelque chose…

Je t'aime Fang…

**Ahem... Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout...**

**Laissez une petite review... pour que je sache si je m'acharne ou si j'arrête le carnage ici...^^**


End file.
